Back To the Very Begining
by Justicerocks
Summary: What if you knew what happend before you knew how it happend and why it happend. A Jammy romance jounrny.
1. Back To the Very Beginning

**A\N I hope everybody likes this first chapter of my story. Its actully the last chapter but the next chapter is in the past if that makes any sense at all. It probably doesn't but I promise it'll all make sense later.**

**Thank you so, so, much to **iheartflashpoint **for being my beta reader you rock!**

**Please tell me if I should continue.**

**Back To the Very Beginning **

"Mommy I wanna see Daddy." Jenna pulled on her mothers arm as she pointed to the closed casket her father lay in. "Mommy lets go." The four year old started pulling her mothers hand but Jules acted quickly and picked her up. "Mommy!" Jenna let out a sharp cry, "I wanna see Daddy!" She started yelling as she kicked her feet against her abdomen making her put her down as she led her out of the church.

"Jennifer," Jules slowly bent down to her daughter's level, placing her hands in hers "Your father—he's burnt-up-pretty-bad-ok-sweetie." Jules told her daughter as all of the tears that she had been holding in came out, "I don't want the last image you have of him to be him being burnt, ok sweetie?" Jules asked her daughter as she whipped a few tears from her eyes.

"NO!" Jenna yelled louder as tears came out of her blue eyes, "NO! NO! NO!" She repeated stomping her feet loudly on the ground as tears flooded down her face. "I want to see him!" She told her mother as she ran quickly down the stone steps of the church dodging any hands that were trying to grab her as she just ran and didn't look back.

"Jennifer!" Jules yelled through her own tears to her daughter but Jennifer wasn't responding. "Jennifer!" Jules yelled even louder as she ran as fast as she could to try and catch her daughter "Jenn-" She yelled again as she heard a bomb go off and then everything went blank.

The End

**A\N Reviews make me happyful.**


	2. Don't Go

**A\N Thank you so much to everybody who's read, reviwed alerted and favourited this story. I hope this chapter clears things up for everybody if not just let me know and I'll try and help you without giving anything away.**

**Thank you to **iheartflashpoint **for being my beta! :D**

**Hope everybody likes this chapter.**

**Don't Go**

**Six Years Earlier**

The ever annoying sound of Jules Callaghan's alarm clock woke her up at five thirty quickly turning off her alarm clock she looked at her boyfriend who was still sleeping peacefully deciding to have some fun while she could Jules silently rolled herself on top of him and sat on the lower part of his stomach smiling when she saw him open his eyes.

"Having fun?" He asked her smiling as he put both of his arms behind his head as he started up at her, "What time is it?" He asked as he looked at the clock and saw that it was five thirty, "My flight leaves at twelve o'clock." He told her trying to hide the sadness in his eyes.

"No it doesn't." Jules told him as she starting kissing him as she straightened out her legs, "You're not going anywhere." Jules told him as their kisses became faster.

"Jules," Sam dragged out his girlfriends name as he took her hands in his and held her close, "You knew I'd be going back to Afghanistan today." Sam told her gently, "If I don't go I'd be in jail and I know you don't want a boyfriend who's in jail." Sam told her.

"Jail's better then Afghanistan." Jules told him as she tried not to cry, she promised herself she wouldn't cry no matter how sad she got but she broke her own promises to herself as she thought about what her life would be like without Sam, "Can you promise me two things?" Jules asked.

"Anything sweetheart," Sam told her as he ran his fingers through her hair, "Anything." he repeated.

"Don't fall in love with any pretty women." Jules told him as she looked him in the eyes, "I want to know that I can trust you."

"Jules I promise the only women I will ever kiss, date, sleep with or flirt with will be you, "You're the only women I could ever love." Sam told her and, he suddenly felt bad that the first time he said he loved her was the day he was leaving for Afghanistan.

"I love you to." Jules told him as she cried even more, "Can you maybe get shot in the arm so you can come back here?" Jules asked him hopefully.

"No, sorry Jules the only injury they send you back to Canada for is if you're almost dead or if you are dead everything else they just treat there." Sam told her, "But I promise you in two years I'll be back ok and I'll write to you everyday or every time I can and well keep in touch that way, ok, and maybe even a video conference call if my dad allows it and if you can get to the base." Sam told her.

"Why did you dad let you join the army in the first place if he knows how dangerous it is?" Jules asked wondering why her boyfriend hadn't told her much about his military family accept that his father was a very high ranking general.

Sam let out a small laugh, "That my girl is a story for another time." Sam told her as he kissed her gently on the lips.

"Ok, then tell me in one of your letters." Jules told him as he stood up and walked towards the closet and got out his military dress uniform and his regular uniform. "You know I'd still like to see you in your dress uniform." Jules told him as she walked up to him.

Sam turned around and looked at his girlfriend smiling, "Sorry sweetheart, I don't have to be wearing this until I get to base and fly out." Sam told her as she let out a long exaggerated sigh and stood on her tip toes as she began to give him fast kisses, "But I could wear it there, it would save some time." Sam told her giving in.

Jules smiled, "Good I'm glad because if that uniform looks good on you then you're not going anywhere." Jules told him as he walked into the washroom to put on his dress uniform it only took him a few minutes but when he came out wearing his dress uniform and Jules immediately smiled as she walked up to him and ran her fingers against the letters of his last name that were on his uniform, "Braddock." She said allowed making him smile "Has anybody ever called you Brad?" Jules wondered.

"No, but I'll keep name in mind." Sam told her as he gently brushed her brown hair with his hand and kissed her gently on the lips. "I wish I didn't have to go." He breathed against her lips as he continued kissing her.

"Then don't go, don't leave." Jules told him as if it was the simplest thing in the world "Why can't you get a discharge and move in with me you can get a job somewhere like the police station I'm sure you could get a job at the police station." Jules told him.

Sam laughed as he took his girlfriends hands and placed them in his gently swinging them back a fourth, "You make it sound so easy." He told her gently, "If it was that easy believe me I would but it's not and my Dad-my Dad he wouldn't let me get a discharge." Sam told her as he looked at his watch and sighed as he kissed her one last time, "I should probably get going." Sam told her, "I promise I'll write to you everyday and send the letters in packages so when you get the first one you'll have a lot of letters to reply to." Sam told her as he whipped a few tears away from her eyes.

"I wish I could go with you." Jules told him as she continued to cry even though she and Sam had only been dating for a little over six months she already loved him and she couldn't imagine what life would be like without him.

"No, you don't sweetheart-the things I've seen in Afghanistan-" Sam began but Jules cut him off.

"No not to Afghanistan to the base." Jules told him, "But I have to go to work." She told him as she started pacing her bedroom wondering what she was going to do.

"Take the day off." Sam told her, "I'm sure your Sergeant won't mind just take the day off and you can come with me." Sam told her wondering if her meeting his father was a good idea, "I'm sure my mother would love to meet you she's always wanted a daughter." Sam told Jules.

"You make that sound so easy." Jules told Sam smiling repeating what he had said to her just a few minutes ago.

"Oh, but it is that easy sweetheart." Sam told her as he took her hand and led her down the stairs of her townhouse and towards the small living room, "Just call him and tell him why you want the day off and I'm sure he'd be happy to give you the day off." Sam told her as he picked up the phone and handed it to her.

"Ok, but he might not give me the day off." Jules warned him as she waited for her team Sergeant to answer the phone he picked up on the second ring, "Hi Sarge, no I'm fine I was just wondering if you could give me the day off of even the morning and I could come in the afternoon, my boyfriend Sam is going back to Afghanistan today and I wanted to go to the base with him, you sure, I can come in the afternoon, thanks Sarge see you tomorrow." Jules told her boss smiling as she hung up the phone put it back on the base and turned to Sam smiled and said, "He gave me the whole day off."

TBC

**A\N Reviews make me feel happy! :D**


	3. Base Borden

**A\N Thank you to everybody who has read and reviwed this story :D**

**Thank you to **iheartflashpoint **for being my beta reader. **

**Disclaimber: If I owned Flashpoint Sam and Jules wouldn't have broken up! **

**Base Borden**

"I'll take you to my parent's house introduce you to my mother and then I'll go and see my father and then after that if there's time I'll take you on a tour of the base." Sam told Jules as they drove into the residential area of the Borden Base around eight o'clock in the morning.

"Ok," Jules nodded her head as she looked out the window, "How do you know your father won't be at the house?" Jules asked as she looked at him.

Sam laughed, "Trust me sweetheart, he'll be in his office ordering people around or something. He keeps this place running." Sam told her as he turned a corner and Jules mouth dropped open as she saw the houses drastically become bigger the further down the rode they drove and then Sam turned one last corner and pulled into a hidden driveway.

"Sammy, what actually does your father do?" Jules asked her boyfriend as Sam drove down the driveway allowing Jules to see the house parking on the side of the paved driveway Sam climbed out of the car walked around it to open the door for Jules, "Sam I'd really like to know what your father does so I don't make a fool of myself." Jules told him.

"He's the commander of the base and trust me sweetie you won't make a fool of yourself." Sam told Jules as they walked up the stone steps towards Sam's parent's house ringing the doorbell Sam turned to Jules and said, "You'll be fine Jules trust me." Sam told her as he squeezed her hand as Sam's mother opened the door smiling.

"Samuel!" Stacy pulled her only son into a tight hug. "How are you?" She asked as she let him go.

"Hi, Mom," Sam smiled, "I'm fine, how are you?" Sam asked as he and Jules walked into the house and Jules who was still holding onto Sam's hand looked around the house in amazement it was huge and beautiful.

"Oh, I'm fine Samuel." Stacy told Sam as she turned her attention to Jules and smiled, "You must be Jules. Samuel's told me all about you." Stacy told Jules as she shook Jules hand, "I'm sorry my son's forgotten his manners." Stacy continued making Sam blush.

"It's really nice to meet you Mrs. Braddock you have a beautiful home." Jules told her smiling as Stacy led her and Sam into the living room.

"You can call me Stacy dear, and thank you it's been hard keeping up with it in my old years though." Stacy told Jules.

"Well I'll leave Jules here with you while I go and talk to Dad." Sam told his mother as Jules started at him silently asking him why he was leaving her here, "You'll be find sweetie I promise." Sam told Jules as he placed his hands gently on her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "I'll be back soon ok and then I'll take you on a tour of the base if you want." Sam told her.

Jules nodded her head as she smiled, "Ok Sammy." Jules told him as he walked back towards the front door put on his shoes and walked out of his parent's house. "So, Sam tells me his father runs the base." Jules said trying to start a conversation with Sam's mother.

Stacy nodded her head, "Yes, Jason does a wonderful job of running this base." Stacy told Jules. "But talking about Samuel's father can wait, I don't know much about you dear."

"Well I grew up in a small town in Alberta with my father and four older brothers I moved to Toronto after getting a job with an SRU team three years ago and I met Sam almost six months ago at Timmy's." Jules told Sam's mother hoping she wouldn't ask about her family.

"Four older brothers? I have two, they were well, let's just say overprotective at times, I can't imagine what four would be like."

"It was interesting for sure." Jules told her trying her best not to cry or show any sign of emotion. "I hated them sometimes but I'm starting to realize now that they were only asking all of the boys that ever went near me a million questions to protect me. Of course I'd never tell them that, it would just make their heads bigger then they already are." Jules tried to smile but she knew she was lying and it was hard for her.

"How many years older are they then you?" Stacy asked Jules

"My oldest brother is eight years older then me, my second oldest brother is five years older then me, my third oldest brother is three years older then me and my fourth oldest brother is one year older." Jules told her wanting to change the subject.

Stacy nodded her head as she looked at her watch and saw that it was near nine thirty, "If you want something to eat dear there's food in the kitchen, I can make you something." Stacy offered.

"Oh, no that's ok; Sam and I grabbed breakfast at Timmy's on the way here, but thanks for the offer." Jules politely told Stacy.

"Ok well would you like something to drink, I'm sure you must be thirsty." Stacy told Jules slowly standing up.

"Uh, yeah water sounds great." Jules smiled as she followed Stacy into the kitchen.

"Ok, one water," Stacy smiled as she noticed the gold locket that Jules was wearing around her neck. "You're necklace is beautiful." Stacy commented as Jules smiled.

"Thanks it-was- it was my mothers." Jules told her a little uncomfortably she had never told anybody not even Sam what had happened her mother.

"Well it's very beautiful." Stacy told her as she handed Jules a glass of water as she accepted it and walked over to the kitchen door that led to a huge backyard.

"Sam must have loved growing up here."

"Yes he would have unfortunately his father and I just moved in her three years ago, but he did grow up on this base in different houses none of them with a backyard as big as this house has but he was never really into backyards he was always in the street playing ball hockey until it was too dark to see his hand."

Jules smiled as she took a sip of her water, "Yea that sounds like Sam he loves hockey, So- Jules began as her cell phone rang, "Excuse me," She excused herself politely as she answered her phone "Callaghan" she said.

"You are aware that I know your last name right?" Sam asked her smiling.

"Hey, Sammy, you finished talking to your father yet?" Jules asked him, "That base tour sounds pretty exciting."

"Not exactly," Sam told her as he thought about the best way to tell her that he flight got moved up to ten o'clock. "My father moved up my flight I'm leaving at ten o'clock." Sam blurted out.

"Ten o'clock!" Jules exclaimed as she fell into a kitchen chair, "Sam that's in less then half an hour, why would your father do something like that?" She asked.

Sam sighed, "He didn't really have a choice Jules," Sam half lied wondering why he was defending his father, "But I'm going to show you the coolest thing before I go." Sam told her trying to sound exited in an attempt to make her happier. "I'm going to show you the video conference room." He told her. "My mom knows where that is, ok," Sam told her.

"Yea, ok Sammy." Jules told him as she put her phone back in her pocket and turned her attention back towards Sam's mother, "His flight got moved up to ten but he said he wants to show me where the video conference room is before I leave."

"Ok so anytime you're ever in here you're going to need someone who knows the code to escort you in." Sam told Jules as his father punched in the code that allowed them access to the video conference room.

Jules nodded her head as she looked at Sam and smiled "Do you know the code?" She asked him with a playful smile.

"No, my Dad doesn't trust me with important information." Sam told her smiling, "But that's just for safety reasons not a lot of people know it." Sam told her as they walked down the stairs that led from the seating area to the actual floor the screen was on. "Ok so, Jules this is the video conference screen." Sam told her as he pointed to the video conference screen making Jules roll her eyes at him.

"I know what a video conference screen is Sammy." Jules told him, "I don't know how it works though." She told him wondering if he knew how it worked.

"Neither do I but- Neil grab two of the ear phone thingys and come here!" Sam told his friend who was busy typing researching information on a lap top on the right side of the room.

"I didn't hear a please in that sentence." Neil told Sam smiling as he turned around in his chair and stared at him. He had already gotten two pairs of headsets from the locked closet near the entrance to the room because Sam's father had come into the room before and explained to the ten agents what was going to be going on.

"I don't need to say please-" Sam told him smiling as Neil shook his head and spun around in his chair again, "Ok please Neil." Sam told his friend as he jumped up from his chair and grabbed the two headsets.

"Neil we don't have a lot of time jus throw them to me!" Sam told him avoiding the stare his father was giving him, "Come on Man just throw them there not going to break!" Sam told him as Neil threw both headsets and Sam caught them with ease, "See you're still alive." He told him as Neil turned around any went back to work not wanting to get into trouble with General Braddock.

"Samuel you're pushing it, those headsets cost more money then one months salary." Base Commander General Jason Braddock reminded his son.

"They didn't break!" Sam told his father as he started at him and Sam knew he had just dug his own grave, so he quickly tried to recover by saying "I'm sorry sir, I promise next time I won't tell anybody or let anybody hand me the headsets because they can break and if they do break I'll be paying for them to be fixed.

"Not fixed if you break them they have to be replaced." Neil spoke up.

"Neil!" Sam let out an exaggerated sigh, "We don't have a whole lot of time here. Ok so Jules if you ever get a chance to talk to me all you have to do is put this thing on and Neil and his computer nerds will turn it on and you'll be able to see me because I'll be in Afghanistan and I'll also be wearing one of these and we'll be able to talk to each ok, you got that?" He asked her.

"Yea but I don't think calling your friend a computer nerd is going to get you anywhere they might do something to you like make your hair pink." Jules said trying to make a joke.

"I like her!" Neil told Sam as he spun around in his chair and stood up.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to work?" Jason asked Neil as he blushed.

"Right sir, sorry sir," Neil said as he turned quickly back around and started typing on the lap top again.

"And you," Jason turned his attention to his son, "Shouldn't you be getting to your flight?" He asked.

"Yea, I probably should." Sam sighed as he pulled Jules into a tight hug and then kissed her passionately on the lips not caring what his father did or said "I love you sweetheart. I promise I'll write to you everyday." Sam told her as he began to walk up the stairs.

"Yea, ok." Jules nodded her head as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I love you to." She told him.

Glancing quickly at Jules Jason turned his attention back to Sam and said, "Solider! Don't die!"

Sam turned quickly around saluted his father and said "I don't have any attention of dying sir!"

"Good now hurry up and head to the jet before it takes off without you." Commander Braddock ordered as Sam nodded his head turned back around and walked out of the conference room.

TBC

**A\N Reviews make me a very happy Jammy fangirl! **


	4. Things Changed

**A\N Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and reading this story :D **

**Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, if I did I'd be watching it right now instead of writting this.**

**Things Changed**

Jumping out of the military jeep that had brought him to his old base camp Sam grabbed his bags and a brown envelope that his father had asked him to give to his commanding officer and of course when Sam asked what it was his father had told him that it was classified information and that he didn't need to know what was inside "Higins I need to see Colonel Avery." Sam told Base nineteen's company clerk Ron Higins as he walked through the doors of the main office.

"Well Samo you're just going to have to wait a few minutes, I need to rearrange and find all of the files that the other clerk misplaced, lost or threw out!" Higin's sighed, "I hate the rotation. No offense to your dad or anything it's a great idea it just sucks! Now are you going to stand there or help me find the menu for the mess hall?"

"I think I'll stay here I don't want to know what's on the menu." Sam laughed if it was one thing he remembered about the army it was the disgusting food they had.

Higgins was about to respond when Colonel Avery walked into the main from the door that led to his office, "Private Higins have you found the duty roster list yet?" Colonel Avery asked his young company clerk after he returned the salutes that Ron and Sam had given him.

"No, sir, not, yet, sir," Ron told Colonel Avery as he continued to dig through the files off paper that were all over his desk.

"Well keep looking. Private Braddock, my office please," Colonel Avery motioned for Sam to follow him into his office, "Sit down." He offered pointing to the two chairs that were faced opposite his desk. "I received a call from your father about some files that he told you to give me. Can I please have them?"

"Oh, right sorry sir." Sam apologized as he handed Colonel Avery the brown envelope. "Are the living arrangements still the same sir?" Sam asked as Colonel Avery opened the envelope and took out the booklet of papers that was inside.

"Yours are. Dismissed," Colonel Avery told Sam as he immediately stood up and left the Colonel's office, "You found anything yet Higins?" Sam laughed as he walked past his friend who was still digging through the messy desk trying to reorganize everything.

"Ha, ha Braddock, keep walking." Higens dismissed his friend as Sam smiled and walked out of the office turning left walking towards his tent that he shared with his three best friends.

"Will you shut up I've heard enough about-! A.J Castro's over exaggerated yelling was the first thing Sam heard when he opened the door to the tent "Sam! You understand me!" Was the second thing he heard as he A.J ran up to him and almost knocked him down with the force of his hug.

"I don't understand you hugging me." Sam told him smiling as he threw his bags on his usual bed and immediately took out the picture that he had brought of him and Jules and put it on the shelf on the wall of his bed.

Upon seeing the picture A.J let out another exaggerated sigh, "You too?" He asked Sam "I leave you two alone for six months and Danny's wife has a baby and you-you-you get a girlfriend-a very hot girlfriend but still! If Rickie got a girlfriend I swear I'll have to chain you guys up!" He told them as he left the tent.

I'd say that was strange but its A.J so it's normal" Sam said as he turned to A.J and asked, "I didn't know your wife was pregnant." Sam told him as he began getting changed into his normal military uniform.

"Yea, she gave birth to our son last mouth I have pictures of him if you want to see him." Danny told Sam as Rickie Greene ran into the room and jumped onto his top bunk just a second ahead of A.J who was chasing him carrying a picture of his girlfriend and him.

"Why did everything change in six months? Especially you Sam-you said you were never going to get married and-" Sam cut A.J off.

"I'm not getting married, it's called dating it's what comes before marriage you should try it sometime you might like it." Sam laughed as he high-fived Danny and Rickie.

"I date, I've had more girlfriends then all of you combined!" A.J told them, "We used to be all date a bunch of girls until you two idiots decided to fall in love!" A.J started jumping up as he pointed his fingers at Sam and Rickey.

"I'd say shut up but I don't think you know the meaning of the word." Rickey joked as he took out a piece of paper and a pen and began writing a letter to his girlfriend Hannah.

"Hey Rick can I have some of that paper?" Sam asked his best friend as Rickie threw him a blue pen and handed a piece of paper to Danny who handed it to Sam. "Thanks man." Sam smiled as he began writing his first letter to Jules.

_Dear, Jules_

_I hope your drive back to your apartment from the base was ok and I hope you didn't get lost. I just arrived here and I don't have much to write about expect all of the things that I love about you and the things that I'm going to miss over the next two years. I love your cute laugh, I love your passion for your job and your kind heart, I love the way your hair smells, I love waking up with you in my arms… I love everything about you Jules and I'd write everything down but my pen is starting to run out of ink and I don't have anymore actually I didn't even have this one my friend let me borrow it. I promise though I'll find a pen or pencil or maybe even blood… and I will write back or continue writing this letter. So until then…_

_I love you Jules _

_Sam _

TBC

**A\N Please review!**


	5. New Favourite Month

**A\N I know this is a short chapter but the next one is longer.**

**Thank you to **iheartflashpoint **for beta reading for me.**

**Please review and tell me if I should continue.**

**New Favourite Month**

Four Months Later

Pulling up into the driveway of her townhouse Jules jumped out of her jeep and grabbed her duffel bag. She was exhausted and all she wanted to do was sleep. _I'll get the mail tomorrow_, she thought to herself as she pulled out the keys to her townhouse. But she then took a few steps back on her front porch and looked at her mailbox. There was a huge brown envelope in it and the only thing she could think of was letters from Sam. Grabbing the envelope she quickly opened the door to her townhouse and ran into her kitchen. No longer tired, she ripped open the envelope and letters upon letters poured out onto the table. Picking one up she noticed another white envelope that had fallen onto the table picking it up she saw it said: "Read Me First." Smiling, she opened it and tears fell down her face as she read it. Instead of being over seas for two years and then being off for six months the new deployment rule that Sam's father had come up with had been perfected and now every Canadian unit in Afghanistan was spilt into two rotations one rotation running from January to June and the second rotation running from July to December and Since Sam's base was already in Afghanistan they were put in the first rotation which meant that Sam would be coming home in two months instead of two years. After Jules finished reading that letter that Sam had written she made a mental note to thank Sam's father for coming up with the idea and she began reading the rest of his letters or at least some of them, until around ten o'clock when she was getting tired again. "I'll finish reading these tomorrow," She said as she stood up and walked up the stairs towards her bedroom.

TBC

**A\N Remember to review, I like constructive criticism it helps me learn.**


	6. Little Girl

**A\N Thank you so much to everybody who was been reading this story! Hope you like this chapter! :D Remember to review!**

**Little Girl**

"Hey Sam, you're flying into Borden next month right?" A.J asked his friend as they ate breakfast one morning.

"What do you think?" Sam asked as he tried to swallow what the army called food. "The very first thing I'm doing when I get home is eating real food."

"I think you are and I think if you want to eat real food first you don't really like your girlfriend as much as you claim to." A.J smiled.

"I'll dump this water on your head." Sam threatened as he picked up his glass of water and held it close to A.J's head.

"You wouldn't, there's no way you'd risk getting into trouble." A.J told him not realizing that what he had just said made Sam angry because everybody always expected him to be perfect and he hated it.

"You know what, I'm not going to but it's not because I don't want to get into trouble." Sam told A.J angrily as he put his glass of water down and stormed out of the mess hall and towards his tent when he saw a young Afghanistan girl trying to reach in garbage can to find something to eat. Walking slowly and carefully towards her the young girl turned around and turned to run away but Sam was quick to gently but forcefully grab her hand, "It's ok I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help." Sam told her as she slowly turned her head and stared at him with tears in her eyes, "You don't speak English do you?" He asked again he got no response which answered his question. "You're hurt pretty badly, how about we go get you cleaned up and then find out where your parents are." Sam told her as he led the young girl towards their small medical center. "Lieutenant Biskil? Sam waited for the Lieutenant to turn around and acknowledge him.

"Sam, you're not-" Annie Briskil began saying when she saw the young badly beaten, bruised and burnt girl that was holding onto Sam's hand.

"I found her trying to reach the garbage cans outside of the mess hall, I don't know how she got into camp but she looks really bad and scared." Sam told the Lieutenant.

"Yes, she does." Lieutenant Biskil agreed. "Put her up on the table and I'll see what I can do. She doesn't look older then three," She sighed as she began examining the little girl, "We should take her to some of the local villages see if she anybody's looking for her but chances are nobody is, she'll probably end up having to go to an orphanage." Lieutenant Briskil said, "I'll fix her up Sam, you should go and tell Colonel Avery."

TBC

**A\N PlEaSe ReViEw! :D **


	7. No Way

**A\N Thnak you so, so much to everybody who has been reading this story! :D :D**

**Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint**

**No Way**

"Sir, there's no way I'm letting her go to an orphanage." Sam told Colonel Avery. "She's better then that." It had been two days since Sam had found the little girl and they had been to a few of the local villages but nobody knew her or knew where she belonged.

"Sam, we don't have another choice ok we can't keep he here an army base is no place for a two year old."

"She can come back to Canada with me sir, we can clear it with the army and the government and she can come back with me."

"And then what Sam? We put her into foster care or in an orphanage? She doesn't speak a word of English, I know you think you're doing what's best for her but she needs to stay here in Afghanistan."

"She'll learn English she'll-" Sam began.

"Private I'm ordering you to leave this alone." Colonel Avery told Sam sternly, "It's for your own good she has to stay here." He added a little softer.

"Yes, sir," Sam sighed as he walked out of Colonel Avery's office.

***************************************************************

"What's our little princess been up to?" Sam asked Danny and Rick as he walked into their tent and saw the little girl that they had been taking care of laying on his bed colouring with a blue pen on a lined piece of paper.

"Oh, nothing much besides being cute," Danny smiled. "So when is she leaving for the orphanage?" He wondered.

"This afternoon," Sam sighed as he climbed onto his bed and placed the little girl on his lap, "I'm really going to miss her I wish she could come back to Canada with me, but she can't.

"Yea, I'm going to miss her too." Rick said, "She reminds me of my niece's, who I'm going to get to see when I go home Halifax." Rick said excitedly.

"Well I get to see my girlfriend when I go back to Toronto." Sam smiled excitedly as he thought of seeing Jules again and then looking at the young girl who was sitting on his lap smiling he thought about something he had never thought about before. He thought about having kids. He thought about having kids with Jules.

TBC

**A\N Please review!**


	8. Welcome Home

**A\N I hope everybody likes this chapter! Remember to review!**

**Welcome Home**

"Remind me never to eat military food before we-" Sam began telling Higins when he saw Jules dropping his bags on ground we ran as fast as he could towards her and picked her up spinning her around in his arms, "I missed you so much Jules." He told her as he placed her gently on the ground and pulled her into a kiss.

"I missed you to Sammy." Jules giggled as he ran his fingers through her hair and wrapped his arm around her, "Not that I really care but aren't your clothes in those bags over there." Jules asked whispering in his ear as he pointed to the bags that he had dropped on the ground

"Yea," Sam sighed, "It's just my clothes though." He whispered in her ear.

"Go and get them Sam, someone might steal them." Jules told him as he sighed and shook his head playfully as he went to go and pick up his bags

"He follows, your orders better then he does are CO's or his fathers." Higins commented as he stood beside Jules.

"Excuse me?" Jules turned to look at him.

"Oh, sorry I'm Ron Higgins I'm in the same unit as Sam." Higgins told Jules as he stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Jules Callaghan," Jules told him, as Sam walked back up to them carrying both of his bags, "Your friend thinks you follow my orders better then your CO's or your fathers."

"Yea, well my friends an idiot." Sam said smiling as he put one bag on each shoulder and gently placed his hand in hers.

"Oh, yea I'm the idiot." Higgins smiled rolling his eyes as he patted Sam on the back, "I'm going to go see Neil before I have to go to the airport." He told him.

"Yea, yea, "Sam waved back not paying any attention to what his friend was saying.

*******************************************************************************

"She couldn't have been more then two years old, giving het to that orphanage was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do." Sam finished telling Jules about the young girl he had found in his base camp in Afghanistan.

"Its better then her being out on the streets though," Jules told him, "I wonder if she knew where she was going."

"I doubt it she didn't speak English, she just happened to end up at my camp and I saw her." Sam told her as he sat up a little bit gently pulling Jules up, "Taking care of her made me think about something. It made me think about having kids." Sam told her as Jules eyes widened.

"Sam, there's a little thing called marriage that comes before that and we haven't even been going out for a year." Jules reminded him.

"Yea I know Jules, in the future though after we get married do you want to have kids?"

"Sam we might not get married and if we do I might want to have kids." Jules told him suddenly getting a little defensive.

"Ok, Jules it was just a question calm down." Sam told her.

"It's not just a question Sam!" She told him as she buried her head in his chest so he wouldn't see her crying.

"Jules what's wrong?" Sam asked concerned as he gently lifted her head. "I can't know how to help you unless you tell me what's wrong." He told her as he gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Nothing's wrong Sam just leave it alone." She told him as she flipped onto her back and buried her head in her pillow sobbing

"Jules," Sam gently rubbed her back, "Jules, baby please tell me what's wrong." Sam told her as she shook her head, "Sweetheart, please." He said as she turned on her side so she was facing him.

"Not tonight," She told him whipping tears from her eyes. "Tomorrow maybe," She told him as she pulled him into a kiss.

"Jules, I don't want to take advantage of you, you're upset." Sam told her.

"Welcoming you home will make me feel better." She told him as she continued to kiss him.

Sam sighed giving him as their kisses became faster.

TBC

**A\N Please review!**


	9. Scared

**A\N Thnak you so much to everybody who was been reading and reviewing! :D Hope everyone likes this chapter**

**Disclaimber: I wish I owned Flashpoint but sadly I don't.**

**Scared**

"So, Jules it's tomorrow." Sam reminded her as they sat in her living room.

"Sam," Jules sighed tears beginning to form in her eyes, "Let's just find a movie to watch and I'll tell you later, ok."

"Sweetheart it's already seven thirty." Sam told her as he wrapped his arms around her and gently turned her around in his arms, "I want to know what happened to you."

"Nothing happened to me." Jules told him as she tried to pull away from his grip but he held onto her. "Sam, please," Jules begged tears flooding down her face.

Sam immediately let go of her arm and pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm so sorry sweetheart." He apologized rubbing her back, "You don't have to tell me about your family, if you don't want to."

"I can tell you about my family, my family's you and six other guys I work with my-" Jules began before Sam interrupted her.

"Baby, I would really like to know about your biological family so when I meet them I won't make a complete fool of myself." Sam told her smiling but as soon as her eyes began to fill with tears he frowned, "Jules did something happen to your family?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Jules told him quickly as quickly whipped tears away from her face. "It's not important Sam, it's really not ok, it happened along time ok!"

"Sweetheart it's obviously important or else you wouldn't be crying."

"No it's not Sam just-please-just please-" She tried to get out a sentence as she fell into his arms, "I've-I've never-never-told anyone before." She cried into his shirt.

"You can tell me sweetheart you can tell me anything."

"My Mom died when I was two. My father was a cop and some men he had busted for dealing held my mother hostage and one of them shot and killed her before-before the police-had time to kill him. My Dad moved my brothers and me-to a small town after that-thinking-we-we-would be safe but-then when I was ten they came-back-and-and-they killed my father and brothers-I was hiding in the dryer-my-brothers-were-playing-hide- and-seek-with-me I heard the gun shots and-I-saw them-they-they threatened-to-kill-me-in court-they're in federal prison now-but-I-just-I don't want –to-put-anybody-else-at-risk-if-they-come back." Jules told him as she continued to cry into his already soaked t-shirt.

"Oh, Jules, I had no idea," Sam told her as he gently rocked her back and fourth in his arms, "I promise if they ever get out of jail I won't let them anywhere near you ok." Sam told her.

"They're in prison for life but, I'm still scared that's why I can't marry you even though I want to I can't."

"You-you-want to marry me?" He asked as she nodded her head again, "Jules I promise we'll have lots of beautiful babies and grow old together, Sam told her as he slowly got down on one knee, "Julianna Callaghan will you marry me?" He asked.

"Sam I-" Jules tried to tell him as he stood up and pulled her into a kiss.

"Jules I promise I won't let anybody hurt you, I promise." He told her.

"How many babies is lots?" She wondered a smile threatening to form in her tear stricken face.

"How many do you want?" He asked her.

"Three maybe, no more then four though, but let's just get married first." She told him as she kissed him, "We should probably get a wedding ring tomorrow after I'm finished work."

"Whatever you want baby." Sam told her smiling. "Do you still want to watch that movie?" He asked her.

"No, I have a better idea." Jules told him playfully as she took his hand and led him towards the stairs that led up to her bedroom.

TBC

**A\N Please review!**


	10. Meet My Family

**A\N Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story! :D**

**Meet My Family**

"So Jules I was thinking I could go to work with you today and meet your family." Sam suggested as he watched Jules get ready for work early the next morning.

Jules turned around a stared at him, "Uh, I'm not so sure about that." She quickly said as she put on a blue t-shirt.

"Why not?" Sam wondered, "If we're getting married you're going to want them there right?" He asked her, "So I'm going to have to meet them anyways, why not today?"

"Sam, the later you meet them the better, let's just leave it at that." She told him. She didn't want the guys on her team interrogating

"Come on Jules, what's the worst that could happen?" Sam asked smiling.

"They could kill you." Jules answered simply.

Sam rolled his eyes, "I don't think they'd do that Jules, just let me meet them."

Jules sighed, "Fine but if you die don't blame me."

**************************************************************************

"Officer Callaghan you're-well, well who's this?" Ed asked Jules as he walked up to her and Sam.

"Ed this is my boyfriend Sam Braddock, Sam this is my team leader Ed." Jules introduced the two men.

"Nice to meet you sir," Sam shook Ed's hand.

"Yea, yea, so tell me how good of a kisser is Jules because I-"

"Ed!" Jules exploded with embarrassment "This is why I didn't want you meeting my team Sam." Jules told her boyfriend as he grabbed Sam's hand and led him towards her dressing room.

"Oh no," Ed shook his head, "He doesn't go with you he stays with me, I'll introduce him to everybody else, come on Sam."

"See you in a few minutes Jules." Sam waved as he followed Ed into the SRU gym, "This is pretty cool." Sam commented.

"Yes is it." Ed nodded his head.

"Who's the new guy?" Spike and Lou rushed up to Sam, "I thought the team was full."

"It is." Ed told them, "This is Jules' boyfriend Sam Braddock." He told them.

"Oh, so you're the reason she's so happy." Spike smiled, "I'm Spike!" He shook Sam's hand. "I have a girlfriend too." He told him.

Lou rolled his eyes, "His girlfriend is a robot."

"A robot?" Sam asked laughing.

"At least I have a girlfriend!" Spike shot Lou a look before going back to work out.

"Sam," Wordy shook Sam's hand.

"Isn't there a General Braddock?" Rollie asked Sam as he also shook his hand.

"Yes sir that's my father." Sam sighed.

"Oh, so I was right you are just a pretty face!" Ed said having fun messing with Jules and he boyfriend.

"Ed! Can you please just stop?" Jules wondered as she walked into the room wearing her uniform.

"I could but that wouldn't be any fun." Ed informed her as she rolled her eyes.

"Sam! Sam! Do you want to meet my girlfriend?! Spike asked him, "Ed can show him Baby Cakes? Can I? Can I?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes, Spike go, that'll keep these two away from each other." He pointed to Sam and Jules.

******************************************************************************

"Spike play times over it's time for briefing." Sergeant Greg Parker told Spike as he walked up to where Spike was proudly showing Sam Baby Cakes.

"You must be the famous Sam Braddock." Greg told Sam as he shook his hand, "I'm Sergeant Parker."

"Very nice to meet you sir," Sam said.

"Very nice to meet you too Sam," Greg smiled, "Spike, now please, we want to get this briefing in before we get a call."

"Right sorry boss," Spike apologized as he quickly put Baby Cakes away. "It was really nice to meet you." He told Sam as he shook his hand before walking towards the briefing room.

TBC


	11. Almost Perfect

**A\N I am so, so sorry I havn't updated in awhile I've been really busy but heres the nexy chapter! :D :D**

**Almost Perfect**

"It's beautiful Sam." Jules looked at her beautiful engagement rig as she lay on her stomach on her bed later that night.

"Sam smiled "I'm glad you like it since you did pick it out." He reminded her smiling, "When do you want to get married?"

"I don't know." Jules told him, "When do you want to get married?" She wondered.

"Whenever you want to get married," He told her as he kissed her, "If you want to wait a year or more we can, it's totally up to you." He told her.

"I don't want to wait a year, maybe we could just have a really, really, small wedding like just us unless you want your parents there and then we can talk about kids after we're married."

"Jules if you don't want kids we don't have to have kids." Sam told her.

"No, I want kids I think it's just-I know I'm going to be a really bad mother, and I don't want to always worry that I'm going to do something stupid because I know I will." Jules told him.

"Jules if you decided you want kids you'll make a great mother."

"No, I won't Sam I don't even remember my own mother." Jules told him crying again.

"Ok ssh, sweetie, it's ok," Sam comforted her, "If you decide you want kids and you'll still not sure about parenting I'm sure my mother would be happy to help you.

Jules nodded her head as she flipped over onto her back and rested her head on his chest as he stroked her hair, "Maybe Sam." She told him. "You know this day has been almost perfect."

"Almost perfect?"

"I don't have anybody to call and tell that were engaged." She told him as a few more tears fell down her face.

"You can call my parents tomorrow," Sam told her as he gently kissed her hair, "Right now though I think you should get some sleep, you'll feel better tomorrow."

"Ok," Jules yawned as her eyes began to close and she fell asleep.

TBC

**A\N Please review! :D**


	12. The Best

**A\N I am so, so sorry I havn't posted it a really long time my ideas got all mixed but but I think I remember where I was going to go with this story :D**

**The Best**

Jules woke up the next morning alone in bed, "Sam," She walked into the washroom but he wasn't there, "Sammy where are you?" Jules asked when she smelt bacon being cooked from the kitchen, "Good Morning Sam." Jules smiled as she walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Good morning sweetie, I was starting to get a little worried, it's almost eleven o'clock." He told her.

"Yea well I was tired last night." She told him, "So I was thinking we could get married next month when it's sunny out."

"It's sunny out in June to baby but July sounds perfect."

"Yea and that bacon you're cooking smells perfect." Jules smiled

"There's some for you don't worry." Sam told her smiling, "I was going to wake you up for work but then I remembered you have the afternoon shift.

"Yea," Jules nodded her head, "Although I really don't feel like working.

"I'll go into work for you," Sam smiled, "Your teams not that bad, Lou seems nice, Spike is a bit weird but really nice, Wordy seems nice, so does Sergeant Parker, but Ed and Rollie don't seem nice.

Jules smiled, "You just don't like Rollie because he knew who your father was." Jules smiled as her stomach flipped and she ran into the washroom to throw-up.

"Jules are you ok that's not-"

"Don't say that word, and it's not I'm fine I just have the stomach flu and no not the nine month stomach flu." She told him as he opened his mouth again. Calming down she then said, "Sam you are the best fiancé in the world for making breakfast but I'm really not hungry anymore I just want to sleep." She told him as she walked towards the stairs.

TBC

**A\N Please review and tell me what you think.**


	13. Why Me? Why Now?

**A\N Thanks to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story! :D I hope you like this chapter! Please review!**

**Why Me? Why Now?**

"What I'm I going to do if it's positive; I can't have a baby, not now I don't even want to have kids." Jules talked to herself as she paced up and down her room she had tried to sleep but she couldn't not when she knew that she might be pregnant, walking back into the washroom she picked up the home pregnancy test she had taken and closed her eyes, please be negative she thought to herself as she opened them and saw that it was positive. Tears flooded down her face as she quickly hid the test in the garbage there was no way she was going to tell Sam she was pregnant not when she didn't even know what she was going to do. "I can't kill my baby-but-I-just-don't-want-to-have-a baby right now." She cried into her pillow, "Why me why now?" She asked as Sam walked into her bedroom.

"Hey baby, you feeling any better?" He asked soothingly as he walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it.

"No, I must have ate something bad probably milk I had some a few days ago and then I found out that I misread the due date on it so I dumped the rest out." Jules explained to him, "I'm sorry about downstairs."

"No, you don't have to be sorry sweetie, I jumped to the conclusion that you were pregnant and I'm sorry," He told her as he placed his hand gently over her forehead. "You don't have a fever." He told her, "Maybe you should stay in bed I'll call your boss and tell him you're sick."

"No, Sam I can go into work, I'm fine." Jules told him, "I won't have a stomach ach all day."

"Jules," Sam sighed, "Please stay home and get some rest so you'll feel better tomorrow."

"No Sam I'm fine, I need to go to work, ok I'm, fine, I'm just fine." She told him as she stood up and got changed out of her pajamas and into comfortable clothes.

"Jules you know you can tell me anything right?" Sam asked her as she picked up her duffel bag with her work clothes in it.

"Yea, Sam I know-I just-I just need to go to work." She told him as she quickly rushed out of her bedroom door. I need to get out of here. She thought to herself as she left.

TBC

**A\N I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	14. Missing

**A\N Thnak you to everybody who was supported this story :D You all rock, I hope you like this chapter and just so you're not to confuzzled the**_italicas **what Grwg says to Sam when they're talking on the phone. I hope that's nor to confusing.**_

**Missing**

"Hello?" Sam answered Jules home phone hoping it would be Jules

_"Sam, hi its Sergeant Parker is Jules there?"_

"No, she left for work almost a half an hour ago why?" Sam wondered starting to get worried.

_"She didn't show up." Greg told him trying to stay calm, "We tried calling her cell phone but she's not picking up, did anything happen? Was she upset?"_

"She's sick she said she ate something bad, I tried to get her to stay home and rest but she wouldn't listen." Sam told him, "I knew I should have made her stay." Sam said.

_"No, Sam this isn't your fault, I don't want you to worry yet do you know where she would go?" He asked._

"No sorry sir, you probably know her better then I do, all I know is that she grew up in Alberta and-" Sam began "I think I know where she might be."

_"Where?"_

"She told me something that was really hard for her to tell me and I think she might be at the airport, sir I think she might be going to Alberta.

"_Too see her family? Did something happen?"_

"Yea, something did happen." Sam sighed, "Would it be ok, if I go to the airport and try to find her instead of the police?"

_"Yes, of course Sam, but if she's not there I want you to call me again." Sergeant Parker told him._

Yes, sir," Sam said.

This was probably the worst idea ever. Jules thought to herself as she sat in the airport a ticket to Edmonton, Alberta in her hands. I didn't even pack any clothes. It doesn't matter anyways she thought they won't fit me for much longer anyways. She said angrily to herself she hated herself for getting pregnant and she hated Sam even more for getting her pregnant, that's why when she saw Sam walking towards her she quickly stood up and started walking away.

"Jules!" Sam called seeing her, "Jules! Come on sweetheart please talk to me." Sam begged as he caught up to her and gently put his hand on her arm, "Jules please tell me what's wrong.

Jules turned to face him tears in her eyes, "Everything's wrong Sam!" She cried, "I just need to be alone right now! I want to go home, I just need to be with my family," She told him tears flooding down her face, "And I don't want to be around you." She told him.

"Jules," Sam said gently, "If you're going to Alberta in visit your family's grave sights then I want to come with you, Jules if you really want me to go, you know I will but I don't think you really want me to leave." Sam told her.

"Sam I-I just need to be alone right now, I have a lot to think about." Jules told him as she turned to walk away, "I'm really sorry Sam" She told him,

"Jules, look me in the eyes and tell me you need to be alone because I'll go with you I really will look," Sam told her as he showed her a ticket for the same flight that she was going on.

"Sam I- Sam just please." Jules said as she tried to walk away but he gently grabbed onto her hand and pulled her towards him and into a kiss.

"I love you Jules and I'm not going to leave you, now before we go to Alberta though you should probably call you boss and tell him that you're ok and not missing. I'm sure he'll give you some time off."

"They thought I was missing?" Jules asked him as he whipped a few tears away from her eyes.

"No not yet but I'm sure they're worried, Sergeant Parker called the house and asked if you were there and then I told him I thought you might be here."

"Well you were right." Jules sighed as she got out her Blackberry and found Greg's number, "We have next week off starting tomorrow." Jules told him as she listened to the phone ring, "Hey, Sarge, yea Sam found me, I'll be ok, we're just going to go to Alberta and see my family I'll be back next Monday I promise, thanks Sarge, ok bye." Jules said.

TBC

**A\N I hope you liked the chapter :D I'm sorry they're so short but I'm really trying to stay on topic in my chapters and not go of topic. **


	15. My Past

**A\N Thank you so, so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story you all rock! :D :D I hope you like this chapter.**

**My Past**

Sam woke up at five o'clock the next morning to find Jules rolling around violently in bed, "Sweetie, sweetie, please wake up." He gently shook her shoulders, "You're just having a nightmare, that's all it is it's a nightmare just wake up and it'll be over." He told her as she opened her eyes and flew into his arms. "It's ok Jules you're safe now I've got you, it was just a nightmare everything's ok."

"No, Sam its not." Jules told him as she lifted her head up from his shirt, "I haven't had nightmares in along time and now I'm having them again and it's-it's-it's-because-" Jules couldn't tell him she was pregnant there was no way she could and she was only almost two weeks pregnant so it's not like she would be showing for along time.

"Jules whatever it is you can tell me." Sam told her gently.

"No Sam, I-I-I can't you wouldn't understand why I had nightmares in the first place." Jules told him as she stood up and walked towards the washroom.

"Jules I have nightmares too because of what I see in Afghanistan but when I wake up and see you in my arms I'm ok, I now I'm safe.

"Sam after my Dad and brothers died I went into foster care nothing really bad happened to me but I hated it and I was always running away, they thought I was a bad child, but then when I was sixteen I decided to stay, so I stayed I liked my foster family anyways so I stayed and as soon as I got accepted into the RCMP training camp I was gone, I never looked back, until today, Sam this is the first time I've stepped foot in Alberta since I left for Toronto."

"But, you told me what happened and that let all of the emotions out." Sam concluded.

"Yea, and I just need to see them, then we can go home and get married." Jules told him, "I'll be ok I promise."

"Baby its ok to cry." Sam told her pulling her into a hug.

"I've never seen you cry." Jules told him lifting her head up from his shirt and looking into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"That's because I learnt at a young age not to cry in front of people." Sam explained to her.

"You haven't told me much about your past, well a few things but not that much." Jules told him.

"Ok, I guess that's fair. Well I grew up on the Borden Base; I know that place better then my father, I had an ok childhood my father was strict but fair in a way I guess looking back on it now it might have been for my own good." Sam smiled, "I absolutely love hockey and I wanted to play in the NHL but my father said no way, so I joined the army."

"Does that-does that mean that if we ever have a son-that he'll have to join the army?" Jules wondered.

"Yea, baby, I'm sorry, but I promise that I won't make any son we have join the army.

"No Sam its ok it's fine." Jules lied now she knew she couldn't have her baby.

TBC

**A\N Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	16. Nightmares

**A\N I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been super busy but hopefully you'll like this chapter it's short and sad but it explains a lot and it's an imporant chapter :D**

**Nightmares**

Jules walked up to her mothers grave site and sat and quickly began talking "Hi Mom, I'm really, really sorry I haven't visited you in awhile I've been really busy and this is the first time I've been to Alberta since I left for a job in Toronto I'm an SRU Constable. I guess I've always really thought that if they had an SRU in Edmonton when you got taken hostage you'd still be alive and Dad, Ricky, Spencer, Henry and Shawn would all be alive. I'm a sniper and I'm the only women in the whole SRU, but that's not why I came here to talk to you. I came because my life has changed a lot in the past year or so. I met a man named Sam Braddock he's in the military, we're engaged and we're going to get married next month but I don't know if I want to get married to him, not because I don't love him. I love him very, very much but I just don't want anything to happen to him because something always seems to happen to the people that I love and I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to Sam. The reason I'm actually here though is because I'm pregnant Sam doesn't know though I don't really want to tell him and I'm not even two weeks pregnant yet, these stupid pregnancy tests can tell you if you're pregnant or not an hour after it happens. That's why Sam's not here he's back at our hotel hopefully sleeping because he was a little jetlagged earlier. I don't know what to do about the baby Mom and I wish you were here to tell me what to do because I-I-I don't know what do and I've started having nightmares again about the day when Dad, Ricky, Spencer, Henry and Shawn were killed only instead of them being murdered and me seeing it. It's Sam and I being murdered and our young daughter seeing it only the murderers saw her and then they killed her to. That's when Sam woke me up and I couldn't tell him what my nightmare was about I'm just so afraid that my nightmare would come true if I have our baby and I know I'll be a bad mother, I don't know anything about kids and I-just-I just wish that you were alive so you could help me decide what to do because I don't have anybody else to talk to and this whole thing isn't fair, I just wish you were alive. I want to know what you'd do, I want to know if I should have the baby or not. I know you'd tell me to have the baby which would be fine if you were alive if everybody was alive then none of this would have happened because I really do want to have kids and I know Sam does but I'm terrified that something is going to happen or I'm going to do something to hurt it, and I just don't know what to do." Tears flooded down Jules face as she finally stood up, "I should probably go now." Jules told her mother as she walked away from the grave sight and towards the car that she and Sam had rented.

TBC

**A\N I hope you liked it! :D Please review! :D**


	17. Please Tell Me

**A\N Thank you so, so much to everybody who has been readinf and reviewing this story you all rock! :D I'm sorry this chapter is short but I rewrote it (it's longer then it was before) I hope you like it :D**

**Please Tell Me**

"Jules, oh my gosh, sweetheart you're a mess." Sam quickly jumped of of the bed in his and Jules hotel room when he saw her walk through the door after visiting her mother's grave sight. He had asked her if she wanted him to go with her but she had refused and he didn't want to make her feel any worse then she was so he dropped the subject, now as he pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his t-shirt he was starting to think that he should have pushed the subject more.

"Thanks," Jules manged to get out as she put her hand on her cheek and saw that her make-up was smudged.

"No, sweetie I don't mean it like that, I still think you look beautiful." Sam told her rubbing her back with one had while the other one stroked her hair. Leading her towards their bed. he said. "I'm going to go get a wet cloth for you so we can whip away your make-up."

"Jules nodded her head, "OK Sam." She said as he disappeared into the washroom and appeared a few minutes later with a face cloth, "Here baby," He gently whipped the make-up off, "I don't understand why you weae make-up anyways you're the prettiest women in the world."

Jules blushed, "Thanks for trying to make me feel better." She whipped away a few of her tears.

"No Jules I'm serious you are." He kissed her forehead and gently tucked a loose piece of her brown hair behind her right ear. "You know sweetie I care a lot about you and I know you need to talk to someone about your nightmares." He began telling her. "If you don't want to talk to me or anyone on your team or a professional then I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind talking to you." Sam told her.

Jules looked up at him tears running down her face, "I have a mother Sam I don't need another one." She cried

"OK, Jules I didn't mean to upset you, it was just an idea." He told her as he rubbed her back, "I'm sorry I upset you, I just care so much about you Jules I'm so worried about your nightmares Jules." He told her. He was worried about her as she was afraid to go to sleep because she always had that same nightmare that she wouldn't tell him about.

"Sam it's fine you didn't upset me I'm fine." Jules said quickly as she stood up whipping tears away from her eyes. "I think what I need is a shower." She told him as she started walking towards the washroom.

"Jules I know you're not fine." Sam told her as he caught up to her an turned her around so she was facing him."And it's killing me Jules because I want to help you, but I can't unless you tell me what's wrong, Jules please, please, tell me what's wrong. Sam begged looking into her brown eyes. "Jules baby please tell me what's wrong.

"Sam, you can't help me OK, can you just please let me have a shower, I need to have a shower and then I'll feel better, and then maybe well talk." Jules told him as let go of his hands and walked into the washroom and locked the door.

"Yeah ok," Sam sigehd as he ran his hands over his face and punched a pillow on the bed. He knew something was wrong with Jules and he needed to figure out how to help her.

TBC

**A\N I've already written the next chapter but I'm going to rewrite it :D Does anybody have any ideas on what Sam should do?**


	18. Face Your Fears Part One

**A\N Thank you so, so much to everyone who has supported my story you all rock! This is my longest chapter yet! :D I really hope you all like it and just do you don't get too confused the italics are Jules nightmare. **

**Face Your Fears Part One**

"_Daddy give me my hat back!" An young girl laughed as her father playfully took her hat off of her head and began running around the room with it._

"_I think it fits me better." The man laughed as he put the hat on his head making his daughter smile._

"_No Daddy!" Came the young girl's reply as he picked her up and through her up in the air and gently caught her legs and began swinging them as he walked. "Daddy!" The young girl laughed as she saw her mother walk into the room. "Mommy!" She yelled with excitement as her father put her upright and she ran into her mother's arms. "Daddy's being silly!" She laughed as she pointed to her hat that was still on her father's head. _

"_He is?" The women laughed as her husband took their daughters hat off of his head and placed it back on her head. "So how was your day?" The woman asked her daughter when they heard gunshots and loud footsteps._

"_Mommy! Daddy!" A young girl screamed tears running down her face as she saw her parents shot and then the gunmen pointed their guns at her._

"No!" No!" Jules was in a state of cold sweats shaking and rolling violently in bed waking Sam up for the second time that night.

"Jules!" Sam grabbed tightly onto his girlfriends shoulder. "Jules you're safe, you're safe it's OK." He comforted her, "You can open your eyes sweetheart you're safe it's OK." He repeated gently her eyes flew open and she fell into his arms sobbing. "Its OK baby it was just a nightmare it's OK." He rubbed her back as she stopped shaking and calmed down a little.

"I'm sorry I woke you up again." She apologized through her tears as he held her tightly.

"No Jules you don't have anything to be sorry about it's not your fault." He soothed, "Was it the same nightmare?" He asked as she nodded her head, "I really wish you could tell me what it was about but if you don't want to you should really talk to somebody else." He told her again.

"I can't talk to anyone Sam everybody I'd want to talk to is dead!" Jules told him as she continued to cry.

"I'm not dead sweetheart, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere OK." He said gently as he rocked her back and fourth in his arms.

"I can't tell you!" She almost yelled, "I can't! I-" She began but she fell back into his arms.

"You can tell me anything Jules I won't be mad I promise and we'll work through it together whatever it is we'll get through it." Sam rubbed her back as she began to shake again.

"No! You will! It's my fault! I wouldn't be having these stupid nightmares if-" Sam couldn't hear what she said because she mumbled into his t-shirt.

"If you what sweetheart? If you what?" Sam asked her gently hoping to get an answer.

"Nothing," Jules shook her head, "I forget." She lied.

Sam sighed, "OK Jules, that's fine." He told her, "Do you want to try and go back to sleep or do you want to see if there's something on TV that we can watch?"

"Whichever one doesn't involve sleeping." She snuffled through her tears.

"OK let's see what's on TV." He said as he sat up and wrapped her gently in his arms as he reached for the TV remote.

"Sam if you want to go to sleep you can." She told him as he yawned. She felt really bad for waking him up every time she woke up from her nightmares and a part of her wanted to tell him about her nightmares but she just didn't have the courage or confidence.

"No, Jules I want to make sure you're OK." Sam told her as he pulled her closer into him and gently ran his fingers through her hair as she placed her head on his shoulder, "Close your eyes if you can." Sam whispered.

Jules nodded her head as she slowly closed her eyes but when she did ten images flashed through her head and sent her into another state of cold sweats this one worse then the last one.

"Jules!" Sam tried to control his own emotions as he watched his girlfriend violently shake uncontrollably. "Jules baby please open your eyes." He begged as he held her tightly in his arms. "Baby, please open your eyes." He repeated as her brown eyes finally opened.

"I'm so sorry this is happening to you Jules you don't deserve this." He hugged her close as she cried.

"Yes I do." Jules told him through her tears as she tried to get the images that she saw out of her head.

"No Jules you don't, nobody does." He told her as he tried to think of something he could say that would make her tell him what her nightmares were about.

"I do." She finally took her head out of his t-shirt and looked into his blue eyes. "I deserve this and I don't deserve you being so nice to me. You deserve someone prettier then me.

Sam let out a few tears of his own as he heard those words escape Jules mouth, "No Jules I love you. You're kind and caring and funny and smart cute and beautiful and most importantly you have a kind heart and I know you'd never hurt anyone without exhausting all other options and you've had so much tragedy in your life but you're still the strongest and bravest person I know Jules you're my hero."

Jules whipped a few tears from her eyes, "I'm not any of those things." She managed to get out as she hugged him tighter.

"Yes you are Jules, you are you're all of those things and so, so much more It would take me ten hours and over a thousand pieces of paper to write down every reason why I love you and why I'm so glad I have you in my life.

"I love you so much." Jules hugged him tightly "And I wish I could tell you about my nightmares but I don't want it to come true."

"Jules it's just a nightmare, nightmares don't come true. Nightmares are just our fears and until we face them we keep having the nightmare. I promise I won't get mad at you and well work the problem out whatever it is."

"I want to believe you but I'm not sure I can."

"Yes you can Jules, I promise whatever it is you're nightmare won't come true. I promise."

"OK." Jules slowly nodded her head "My nightmare's about-

TBC

**A\N Please review!! :D :D**


End file.
